


Midnight Divergence Act 2

by AlmaArachnidFriendEmpress



Series: Rwby - Midnight Divergence Series [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adventures Across Remnant, Being A Huntress, Cinder's Canon Backstory AU, Dealing With Trauma, F/F, F/M, Gen, Healthy Coping Methods and PTSD, Mercury Finally Shows Up I Promise, RWBY au, War Against Salem, Worldbuilding Mistral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaArachnidFriendEmpress/pseuds/AlmaArachnidFriendEmpress
Summary: Three years after the Battle For Vale, Cinder finally graduates Beacon as a huntress. But the life of a huntress, and all the freedom it brings, also brings all kinds of new challenges and temptations - as does the freedom of just living in the world of Remnant itself. Will she overcome them, or fall to them all around her?
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Pyrrha Nikos
Series: Rwby - Midnight Divergence Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083872
Comments: 23
Kudos: 22





	1. Midnight Convergence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYYY THE SEQUEL IS FINALLY STARTING!!! :) I COULDN'T WAIT TILL TOMORROW SO I JUST DECIDED TO POST IT ON FRIDAY EVENING! :) :) :) I'm super excited!!!

_"Okay, even for me, this is kind of getting old."_

_Cinder Aryle blew out a breath and collapsed flat on her back beside a woman of long, flaming red hair and brown eyes._

_Kari Silvers spared her a glance, a little smile as they lay on the rooftops. "It is, isn't it?"_

_An airship came flying in. The side door opened up, revealing a familiar figure._

_Cinder jumped up and snatched up her blades - and Kari did the same, putting hers across her chest, arm held out._

_"Oh man, what a relief, I tell yah, to find you whole and healthy up here - and not, yah know, a scattered mess of guts and limbs." Roman Torchwick leaned out of the airship casually, and offered his hand to Kari._

_Kari took it, allowing herself to be lifted up inside._

_Cinder stood, swords in hands._

_"Hey, what's with psycho sally there?" Roman addressed Kari in a stage whisper. "She gonna be a problem for us? If that's going to be the case, we could just leave her right here."_

_Kari was stone-faced once more. "No. Cinder: please get in. We'll set you down at Beacon before we leave."_

_"And just where are you even going?" Cinder spoke casually, nodding and climbing into the airship._

_"Nowhere you need to know," Kari said simply._

_"Well, if you say so..." Cinder let it go, sighing. She was just...too tired, and...couldn't she trust this woman? A woman she knew._

_She wasn't the only one._

_Cinder sat back in her seat, staring up into the cockpit. A familiar, petite figure - even from an angle, behind and slightly to the side. Different hair, different outfit, for sure, but it was..._

_"Onyx?"_

_The girl twisted around, frowning at her. She shook her head and straightened._

_"Onyx was with you?" Cinder growled at Kari, rising. "What was it, a way to keep tabs on me? Was it all lies, was it just-"_

_"Yes." Kari had the grace to look ashamed, at least for a brief moment. "If it helps, Neopolitan enjoyed her time with you - and it was her who pushed to convince me not to send you to Salem. She made the choice to stop seeing you, because it was the more correct choice than to keep the subterfuge up."_

_"The correct choice would have been to come clean to me!" Cinder snarled. "I thought- I thought I actually did something good, I thought I actually...but it was just a trick! Of course, it was - of course I fucking failed it all! But you made me think I hadn't!"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Drop me off at Beacon; don't say another word to me until we're there."_

_Kari nodded, turning her head away, her face an impassive mask once more..._

_That was the last time Cinder would see Kari - for the next three years of her life._

"Cinder: it's time."

Cinder startled awake as the airship swerved and dipped sharply. She glanced at Pyrrha, giving her a smile. She stretched, standing up in the cargo bay. She checked herself over - bow and arrows, check, swords, check. Payed a glance around at her team. _Check._

The pilot's voice came floating back to them. "Huntsmen team, prepare for rapid deployment."

"Don't worry - we're prepared," Cinder said absently, moving to open the side door.

Cinder eyed the train as it sped through the woods below, the lights along its exterior lighting up the night, casting off a nice blue glow onto the trees it passed.

"Remember-" Pyrrha began, laying hand on her arm.

"Civilian rescue, no playing around this time," Cinder cut across, nodding seriously. "I know."

"Good." Pyrrha said simply, nodding back.

 _I won't fail a single hostage,_ Cinder thought firmly. This was their second mission in the month now since graduating Beacon, and Cinder was going to do it _perfect_ \- unlike their first, major team mission of three weeks ago!

"That is a looong drop onto a moving target," Emerald remarked, stepping back from the edge. "Who wants to jump first?"

"I- I have experience with this," Blake murmured, her cat ears flattening on her head as her cheeks went pink. "I should probably be the one to make the first-"

Cinder launched herself out of the airship with a burst of Aura out of her heels.

"Yeah, you pressed the 'I'm better than you at something' button - shouldn't have done that, Blake..." Emerald's voice carried on the wind above Cinder, distant with every second more.

Cinder flipped and twirled through the air, until the last possible second where she clicked her heels, and the Dust woven into her high heeled shoes lit up; powerful flames burst from the soles of her shoes, slowing her descent until the actual _heels_ clacked down on metal. Only a little bend of her knees on landing, and she was perfectly fine (of course). She straightened, stalking along the top of the train, her jet black gown billowing in the winds.

She knelt down on the train, pressing her palms to the metal; it glowed bright orange in the night, bubbling and bending, until she melted all the way through, forming a person sized hole in it.

Cinder dropped down inside the train, taking her bow off her back as she glanced up and down the car.

From all the passengers, there were yells and staring, gestures and wariness. Pointing.

"Everyone, please - relax; I'm a huntress!" Cinder stood slowly, reaching for her scroll and tapping at it, showing it off as she strode for one end of the train car. "Can anyone tell me where the hijackers were last spotted?" she asked, clear and calm as she could. Patient as she could be - she wasn't Pyrrha, no matter what.

A few people were actually helpful enough to point past her, toward the front of the train.

"Okay, then." Cinder gave a nod, turning on a heel and yanking open the door to the gangway compartment. She stepped in and opened the door into the next car, shutting it firm behind her. She moved on quickly through the next few cars - remembered to stop a few times, here and there, to ask if people were uninjured. She didn't see any, and nobody told her they were. So that was _great._

Cinder passed through the middle of the train, finally closer to the front end of it.

She opened the next door ahead, and immediately spotted several people milling about with rifles in hands.

Cinder notched several arrows of Ice Dust in an instant, letting them loose in a tight spread; they struck the hijacker's weapons, freezing them over instantly, crawling up their arms to reach their shoulders. She blitzed down the train car with her Aura, and opened with a high kick to one man's face, sending him back into the wall of the train with a loud crash - his head hit hard, knocking him out cold. She whirled, roundhouse kicking a woman and sending her to the floor - she kicked her across the face before turning to the third enemy. Cinder seized the man's face in her hand and spun him around, ramming him into the wall. His nose broke with a loud _crack,_ and he fell to the floor, unconscious as the other two.

Down and done in less than five seconds.

Cinder melted their weapons and held them up in a bundle, staring at them. She strode over to the nearest window and hurled them out into the wind, satisfied with herself.

Not a single injury, not even a chance to fire their weapons.

Still...it was best to be sure.

"Is everyone okay in here?" she spoke clearly.

She received relieving affirmatives; so Cinder resumed her progress through the train.

Her teammates caught up with her soon enough, and together they moved on to complete their mission.

A mission that had to be completed _perfectly._

* * *

Kari Silvers, Neopolitan, and Roman Torchwick strode through the city of Mistral's streets at base of the mountain, dirty and crowded.

The clouds rumbled above, dark and foretelling of a storm. Anima was often stormy, Kari remembered.

Kari glanced at Roman, pausing in the street. "There?" she questioned, nodding her head discretely.

Roman considered her - considered where she was looking. He put a hand to his hat, pulling a face. "Ehhh...you know, I told you it's been a good decade since I was last over here - I can't be too sure about this one...But I'm confident that I maybe _vaguely_ remember her mentioning something about seeing someone do the kinds of magic voodoo you can do. At the time, I dismissed it as crazy talk - of course - but looking back on it now? Who knows?"

"Let's see, then," Kari decided. She turned and strode up to the door, giving a hard, solid knock.

A woman answered the door, mid forties, with dark hair in a side ponytail. She took Kari in immediately - then, her gaze went to Roman, and then Neo. Back to Roman. Her expression hardened, and she stepped out the door and promptly slapped Roman across the face.

"Hey!" Roman exclaimed, hand going to his cheek. "Are you _seriously_ still upset about-"

"Yes!" the woman cut him off furiously. "You slimy piece of-"

"I don't have time for whatever this is," Kari interjected, stepping forward, keeping her face impassive despite the flareup of amusement in her chest. "I'm looking for a woman you encountered around ten years ago."

"Alright...anything more descriptive?" the woman responded, huffing.

"You told Roman about her, once," Kari went on. "You told him that she caused a lightning storm without anything on her - no weapons, no Dust, not even clothing. You came across her several miles out from Mistral, near an old farmhouse. She had brown hair, freckles - dark skin. You thought she looked early twenties, though, possibly even a few years younger."

"That sounds like the one I met, yes." The woman laughed, shook her head. "I still don't know what I really saw that day. She _must_ have had something on her...something I didn't see."

"Perhaps," Kari said simply, nodding. "Did you ever find anything out about her? A name, where she came from? Where she was going?"

"I only saw her for a couple of minutes. We didn't sit and talk - we barely said five words to each other before she went ballistic. She was scared, flighty. I couldn't get much of anything out of her besides yes and no."

"There's nothing more that you can tell us?" Kari said patiently.

The woman shook her head again. "Sorry."

"Thank you; you've been very helpful," Kari spoke. She gave another nod, then turned and set off down the street again.

"Oooh, bad luck; looks like this one's a dead end - sorry, dearie," Roman spoke, entirely sympathetic. "But no worries; I know some other people in this part of the world who might be able to help us out. You've waited three years for this, I'm not going to give up so easily - not for you."

"Touching," Kari said, smiling slightly.

"Eh, I have my moments - few and far between as they are..." Roman murmured, twisting his hands on hilt of his cane. "Just follow my lead, and we might actually get somewhere..."

Roman strode out ahead, leading the way.

The trio approached the entrance to a large wooden building. The monster of a woman at the door uncrossed heavily muscled arms and reached for a weapon on her back. It was a jet black, massive chainsaw, with Dust infused inside the chain. Every other tooth itself of the blade was tipped with Dust crystals.

The woman swung the mighty weapon for Roman immediately; Kari flashed out her twelve foot long blade and caught it, clashing sparks, holding the mighty weapon back with a single, powerful arm of her own.

Kari gave Roman a sidelong look, exasperation leaking into her features despite best efforts. "I thought you knew people here."

Roman threw his hands up, pulling an offended face. "Hey, I said I _knew_ people - and I do! I'm just not exactly on the best terms with most of 'em," he added, with a hapless grin. "What can I say? I was stupid and young back then, when I came over here for some work..."

Neo rolled her eyes and mimicked Roman in tossing her small hands in the air, then she pulled a blade from her umbrella and aimed it up at the intimidating woman.

It was all Kari could do not to follow Neo and actually, outright roll her own eyes as well. If no one was even going to take the time to speak with them, then this search was going to be very, very difficult - and aggravating.

Kari met the woman's eyes, using her Semblance and twirling her lengthy blade, sending the oversized chainsaw high into the air and out of her grasp. Then, she placed her long blade across the woman's neck, resting it on her shoulder. "We're looking for a woman who-"

"I don't care - get lost," the woman said firmly, despite the blade to her neck. Her eyes settled on Roman, harsh and cold. "And take that little shitbird with you."

" _Come on,_ " Roman exclaimed, holding his hands together at her in pleading. "It's been a decade - give or take a year or two - you can't let it go? Hell of a long time to hold a grudge, I tell you...You realize that definitely isn't the healthiest thing to go-"

"Leave - or I yell to my friends in there." The woman jerked her head over a shoulder, indicating the entrance. "And then you'll all have trouble out here."

Kari _almost_ glared at Roman. She fought her twitching face, then pulled her blade away. "I had no intentions of inconveniencing you - we're not here for trouble. My apologies." She turned on a heel and strode away quickly.

_How many more dead ends are we going to run across because of you, Roman? It's ridiculous!_

* * *

Kari's blade sliced through the woman's neck in an instant, her body collapsing to the ground before her with an audible _thud._

"Hey, sweetheart, did you ever get around to talkin' to Bleue about...annnnd never mind!"

Roman let out a great sigh as he strode into the room, cane clasped at his side, taking in the scene. He swept his hat off his head and gave a little bow to the corpse. "Ahh, Bleue, may she rest in pieces," he added, shaking his head and replacing his hat. He held his cane before himself, turning his gaze to Kari. "You know - Kari, sweetie - this is the third one this month that you've just gone and..." He gestured pointedly at the floor, sharply brought his hand across his throat. "I hate to say it, but you might be having a little _too much fun_ lately; if you keep this up, I'll have more dead people filling out my ranks than living people; it's getting a little too smelly to stand here in this safehouse! And, you know, people sort of need to be _alive_ to do their jobs around here for me - and for _you_ with this whole search of yours. Also, I don't know if you've noticed, but we only brought a limited supply with us to Anima! Which is slowly dwindling here. So, this...could I just ask you to show a little more restraint? Please? You're being seriously counterproductive. Aw, look what you've gone and done: you made me say _please!_ " he concluded, annoyance flaring on his face.

Kari turned to him, her blade held loose at her side. Her free hand uncurled from the fist it had been. "This is the third one this month, because this is the third one this month that I discovered had sexually abused a child."

Roman blinked at her. He nodded, twisting his expression into solemnity and seriousness. "Ah...perfectly valid reasoning - poor little thing out there, hope they're doing a lot better in life these days - but, here's my reasoning: _You're kind of killing off all my employees!_ Some of which happen to be _very useful_ in terms of the business! Essential, even!"

Kari gazed at him. "Now you have the opportunity to find new ones - ones I expect to be vetted more thoroughly before hiring. Is that a hard concept for you? To have even the slightest bit of standards?"

Roman sighed, nodding. "Alright, alright - yeesh. If it'll make you happy, I'll be a bit more choosy with who I...choose. Happy?"

Kari folded her blade into itself with an absent button press, striding up to Roman. She gazed into his eyes, then she smiled. "Yes. Thank you." She strode past him, leaving the room.

"Eh, no problem...except for this mess you've left me to clean up - that's a bit of one," Roman muttered in her wake, exasperated. "Who's the boss around here again, I ask you?"

Kari glanced over a shoulder, her smile growing. "Do you really want my answer?"

"No, no I do not - thank you, sweetheart!" Roman exclaimed, throwing up his hands. "Rhetorical question! Go on now, find something else to do with yourself for the evening!"

Kari laughed, and strode out the door.

* * *

Cinder walked through her Vale apartment, stretching and yawning in her undergarments.

She swiped a hand over her sweaty head, fanned her face, and pulled her black eyepatch into place. She walked into the kitchen, grabbing up a glass and filling it with water.

She leaned forward over the sink, running her fingers over the blue bell-shaped flowers in the small pot on the window sill. She carefully poured a small amount of water into the soil, eyeing it critically. _That should do it for you, Crocus perralchicum...now what about the Habranthus?_

Cinder wandered into the living room, over to the television stand. She peered at the tall-stemmed yellow flower in a large vase. She gave it a bit of water, then a bit more. She nodded to herself, and moved on to the red and black flowers with double layered petals in the window. She gave them a keen examination, then rotated the large pot a few degrees to the left - to better catch the morning's still-rising sun.

Smiling to herself, she sat down on the couch and drank the remainder of her glass.

 _Huntresses need water, too,_ she thought with absent amusement.

She set the glass down on the little table, exchanging it for her scroll (left out overnight).

Cinder sat back, slumping down on the cushions and tapping away at the device randomly.

A message from Yang - thanking her for the fun time last night (a race and a dance).

"You're up early again. Are you excited about our vacation?"

Cinder set her scroll down, smiling at Pyrrha, who had just entered the room. "And you're up early _for once_ ," she replied, playful. She paused. "Excited isn't really the right word..."

"Then what is?" Pyrrha asked, sitting with her - giving her a kiss and taking her hand.

Cinder shrugged - gave Pyrrha's hand a firm squeeze. "All I know is I just want to get there already. We _do_ deserve a vacation," she added in agreement. "We're still taking the bike over with us, aren't we?"

"Of course," Pyrrha nodded, with a small grin. "Don't worry: we won't leave your precious Midnight behind. It will be nice to not have to rely on public transport, either - I hear it can be very hit or miss over there."

"Okay - great! Just making sure," Cinder said quickly, flashing a grin of her own.

Pyrrha laughed, patting her hand. "This is the hundredth time in the past two days that you've 'just been making sure.'"

"A-and...you're sure your m-mother won't mind it? She won't think I'm- some kind of- lunatic, or degenerate, or-"

"She doesn't think that about you _now_!" Pyrrha said firmly, shaking her head. "I promise you; she's going to _love you_ \- you might _look_ _like_ the sort of girl she wouldn't want me hanging around, but I know that past appearances you're a wonderful person! You're sweet, and kind, and compassionate...when you want to be."

Cinder slumped further down in her seat. "I wish I could be as confident as you about that..."

"I wish I knew how to truly get this through to you," Pyrrha countered. She sighed. "I suppose the only way will be to get there, and for you to meet her for yourself."

"I guess," Cinder agreed, murmuring the words and looking away. Anxiety not felt in years was twisting her up inside again - except, of course, she had little to actually twist up in her stomach these days, didn't she?

Returning to Anima, to Mistral for first time in ten years...going to Argus for the first time - meeting _Pyrrha's mother_ for the first time...

It was all _really, really twisty._

* * *

"Ahem, woah woah woah, sweetheart, let's not go straight to that here!"

Roman swiftly slid between Kari and the man with the insignia on his chest, grasping her hand and pulling her blade away. "Let's just have some fun - remember fun? The whole reason we came into this hive of scum and villainy this evening?"

"I'm not getting drunk," Kari ground out.

"You sure?" Roman's hand came up from behind his back, and he seized her free hand and pressed a bottle to her palm. A flick of a thumb and a flare of Aura, and the lid popped off. "Eh? Ehhh...? Let's solve that little problem of yours - live a little! Looky there, Neo's already on it! Why don't you get in on it too, huh, sweetie?"

Kari considered him. She considered the man she was holding at blade's sharp side. She grasped the bottle, bringing it to her lips. She tossed back her head, hair spilling out of her face, and began to drain it with sheer abandon. She very much had no idea why she was even doing this - entertaining him on it. She had only drank a few times before in her life, and she had only gotten properly drunk _once._ If she remembered it correctly, she hadn't liked it, had she? Or, was it that she had liked it too much? Memories of Wyn, of Iris and Iolanthe were so distant, these days...a blur she wished could become so much more clear in her mind...

Roman reared his head back, blinking at her. His face went through multiple different expressions - shock, amusement, and then...admiration. And then worry, as she didn't let up. "Alright, alright - you want to be puking your guts out in a minute here? Ease up, sweetheart!" He grabbed her wrist again, pulling away the bottle. It spilled down her front. He held the bottle up, sloshing it around. "Haha...you...you just downed over half of it in one take...wow..."

Kari pulled her blade from the man's neck, swishing it down at her side. She snagged the bottle from Roman and threw her head back again, trying to drink the rest. He lunged at her, taking it back; then he took a swig of it himself, before he tossed it over a shoulder.

"That's it, there we go - sorry for the trouble," Roman addressed the man with a quick look of sincerity. "We'll be over here now." He grabbed at Kari and pulled her several feet away across the tavern. "Never knew you had that in you..." he murmured, staring at her. A grin formed on his face. He shrugged, giving his cane a twirl. "Damn am I happy to know you do now, though! Let's get you to a table - we'll have a nice meal, play some cards! We deserve a nice night out, don't we?"

Kari's lips curved into a frown. That taste burned down her throat. "Not me."

"What're you talking about? Of course _you_! The hard work you've been putting in the past few years! Not just with our personal little quest for the divine lamp to go on our nightstand, but for allll the things you've done for my organization lately! Let me tell you, you've been a real, real big help to me!" Roman patted her on the back, hooked his arm in hers, and led her to a dark corner of the tavern.

Roman helped her sit down in the booth, then he threw himself in beside her, crossed his legs and lounged back, cane across his lap. An arm over the back of the seat, behind her head. "Ahhh...it's not a bad place, you know - next to some of the other places I've been to. Compared to them? This is high class living, right here..."

Kari smiled, leaning her head back, incidentally resting it on his arm. "I've seen worse, as well."

"There you go, then! Let's enjoy ourselves here."

Roman clicked his fingers at the waiters until one came over. Flourished a hand, gesturing to Kari. "Hello there - you mind getting my sweetie here one of each of the finest dishes you've got on your menu?"

The waiter looked at him. Looked at Kari. "Sure thing...Just let me write that all down..."

"Great! Really appreciate this. Just bring whatever's ready out first for her, would yah? She's a hungry lady."

The waiter departed.

"Do you even have enough lien to pay for everything?" Kari questioned.

"For you? Ah, don't worry about it...You deserve it - you do! Don't say you don't!"

Kari shook her head, but chose not to argue. She was feeling floaty and flushed, now. She didn't feel much desire to do more than sit here. Like this...so casual, so comfortable...

Ten minutes later and she suddenly threw herself forward, banging her head on the table and burying her face in her arms, tears bursting in her eyes and spilling forth. Great sobs wracked her body.

"Woah! Hey now, what's with all...all of this?" Roman exclaimed, shifting in his seat with discomfort. He stroked at her back, gave a few pats. "Come on now, talk to me - what's going on in that head of yours? I hardly ever know, to tell yah the truth!"

"R-right back at you," Kari sobbed, slamming her forehead on the table twice over. "I'm still having difficulties with figuring out whether or not you're lying to me constantly, or if even half of what you say is _genuine!_ "

"Oh my god, you're one of _those_ drunks," Roman said, straight-faced. "W-well, damn is this gonna be interesting...Makes perfect sense, though, don't it? With how you're always keepin' yourself as wound up and blank as a statue...But, holy shit, if that's your default, and this is your drunk state..." He took a glance around, gave her a few more pats. "This place is _not_ gonna survive the night."

Kari's head came up, and she gave a single, squeak of a giggle. She rolled her neck and threw herself back in her seat. She turned to look at him. "Hey, that's your whole entire credo!"

"That it is, dearie, that it is...Gotta say, not sure if it's going to work out tonight. Either you're going to lop my head off for real this time, ooor..."

"Or what?" Kari questioned, intense, pressing her face into his.

"Oooor...nothing I can say without gettin' my head lopped off," Roman finished cautiously. He leaned away from her, bringing up his hands and grinning at her. "How about we get off the subject, alright?"

"How about we stay on the subject?" Kari insisted, pressing closer, her face twisting.

"Oh man, decisions, decisions...Do I wanna die tonight, or do I not?" Roman murmured, turning away. "It's like you said: I choose life - every time! It's a matter of- _whoa!_ "

Kari smacked her hand down on his leg and tackled him out of the booth, right onto the floor.

"Okay, what the-!" Roman exclaimed, pushing her off.

Kari triggered her Semblance, pinning Roman with a body shrouded in blue energy. She grinned down at him, grasping his wrists tight.

"You are _remarkably_ more terrifying when you're drunk off your gorgeous ass, you know that?" Roman blinked up at her, laughing nervously. "Think I'd prefer the whole blade-to-my-neck routine over...whatever the hell _this is_. That, that's kinda become our thing, yah know? I'm used to it. Not used to _this_..."

"I know you don't mean that!" Kari said, hushed. "Because you're also all about _fun_ \- remember? We're just having fun..." She widened her grin, tossing her head, long scarlet hair spilling down one side. "So let's have fun!"

"Not my idea of fun, dear...You've got two seconds to let me up, or I'm gonna have to get a little forceful here myself. And you won't like that, let me tell yah."

Kari swung herself up, springing to her feet. She stumbled backwards, banging into the table and falling over onto it as she twisted around with a cry. " _Fuck._ "

"Oh boy..." Roman sighed, brushing himself off as he stood. "This- this is gonna be my night now..." He stalked over to her and seized her arm, righting her. Holding her. "Listen here, you: You're gonna sit, and you're gonna just not...do...anything _ever_. You hear me-"

Laughing, Kari activated her Semblance and darted out of his grasp, half way across the bar in a single second.

Roman whirled, then snatched up his cane and followed after her. He snagged her shoulder with the cane's handle, yanking her back. "Where are you even _going?_ See, this is what I meant about not knowin' what you've got going on in there! Scares the hell out of me, every time..."

Kari turned, grasping his cane and flashing a very flushed smile. She gave a small tug. "Give me this."

"Whyyyy?" Roman drew the word out, raising an eyebrow.

"So I can have some fun! Everyone in here are either criminals, or associated with criminals, isn't that right?" Kari spoke on. "That guy whose head I wanted to make roll is a dirty fucking _trafficker_ \- I recognized the gang symbol! I know what they do; I've killed plenty of them before!"

"Spot on, yeah," Roman admitted, no hesitation. "All kind of deals and business partnerships are made and struck here. It's even a bit of a headquarters for-"

Kari ripped the cane from his grasp, blitzing away with her Semblance again. She stalked up to the nearest patron at the bar counter, poking a large man in the back of the head with the end of Roman's cane. "Hey, hey you! Be honest with me: does that tattoo on your neck mean you're a part of a very large, powerful gang in these parts?"

The man stood, turning slowly. "Yes, yes it does. And you just made the mistake of messing with-"

Kari brought her arm back, and smacked the man across the face with the cane. Aura erupted on impact, and the large man was sent sprawling on the floor. She stood over him, and then she burst into laughter, tossing her arms up and spinning the cane. She fumbled with it, holding it flipped around the wrong way, and accidentally pressed a button. The handle went flying forward across the bar, a long cord stretching out. The hilt struck someone in the face; they dropped their drink, shattering it.

"Okay, that's it - you're _done_!" Roman shouted, rushing forward with a grimace. "Give it back, come on-"

"No way: this is _so fun!_ " Kari exclaimed, twisting away and twirling the cord around her arm. She looped it around the other arm, then twirled it around her waist. "Why would you hide this feature from me?! Haha!" She danced and spun, the cane flying out, knocking drinks off the counter and banging against chairs. She untangled herself and stumbled against the counter, taking a breath. She inspected the cane, pressing the button again. The handle came flying back into place. She tossed the cane up and caught it - barely. She snatched up a bottle from the counter and began to guzzle it.

Roman grabbed her shoulder, tearing his cane out of her grasp. He took the bottle, set it down again. "Listen to me now, I'm serious here: you don't just go and beat down a member of the-"

The large man rose from the floor, and with a yell, he threw himself at Kari.

"-because you cause things like _that_ to happen!" Roman finished hurriedly, backing away.

Kari took a single step back, using her Semblance to retreat a dozen feet in an instant. She waved her arms at the criminal, stuck out her tongue. Her eyes rippled with dark blue flames; a jet of wind blew from her palm, sending the large man flying backwards. Her fun no longer interrupted, she twirled the cane and grasped the hilt properly, aiming the end of it out in front of herself. "Hey, hey, Roman - how do you use the gun function?"

Roman slapped a hand to his face. "You seriously think I'm just gonna tell you that while you're in this state?"

"I'll figure it out on my own anyway!" Kari argued loudly, running her hands over the cane. "Button, button, button...where is the button...?"

"Oh for the love of- _fine_! It's just below your left pinky - no, right there! Got it? Press it. Go wild! Why not?"

Kari squeezed the trigger, and a burning Dust round blasted out of the end, shooting for the criminal as he got to his feet again. It struck him in the chest, sending him flying back across the bar for a second time.

"Woohoo!" she cried out, jumping up and down. "I see why you enjoy using this thing on all your minions-"

"Dedicated workers," Roman cut in, scowling.

"Minions!" Kari refuted gleefully, sticking out her tongue.

"But, yeah, _oh man_ does it cheer me up on a bad day," Roman conceded, with a little chuckle.

Kari stole up another bottle and drank it half way, then hurled it at the nearest wall. She darted across the bar with her Semblance and slammed the cane into a woman's face. She twirled and batted a man in the ribs, toppling him over in his chair. Then she was right back at her previous position, as if she'd never moved. "Hah! What do you scumbags think about _that_? You all have no idea just how lucky you are that I'm in a _very good mood_ , or else I would be decapitating you all instead of bludgeoning you! I _hate_ scumbags and thugs!"

"Says the biggest scumbag currently in the room," Roman murmured, though with a certain trace of fondness - and admiration.

Kari turned, jabbing the cane at its owner. "This is all _your fault!_ You invited me, and now you've rubbed off on me!"

"I damn well have, that's clear as day, ain't it..."

"Yep!" Kari blitzed him, tossing his cane at him and throwing her arms around his neck. "You can have it back now - I had my fun."

"Did yah? Kinda seems like you want more."

"Where's _my_ weapon?"

"I had Neo sneak it off of you - we don't need this to become a murder scene."

"Neo?! Where is she?!" Kari looked around frantically. "I need my weapon, I made it myself - I use it to _kill every last criminal I see!_ Except you and Neo," she added quickly. "You two are just _great._ It's been nice having partners again; I almost forgot what that even felt like..."

"Wonderful...really flattered...You're not getting it back until we're outta here. So let's get outta here. Pronto - _woah!_ "

Kari swept Roman up in her arms and raced out of the tavern in seconds, skidding onto the dirt street and slamming into a stall.

"Okay, rule number one with drunk you: No Semblance-ing while you're wasted!" Roman shouted, getting to his feet and righting his hat.

Kari used her Semblance again, snatching the hat off his head and placing it on hers. She strode down the street, twirling and laughing. She struck a pose, tipped the hat clumsily and bowed. "I'm the most charming, handsome, quick-witted guy in Mistral right now! Guess who I am?!"

"Me?" Roman replied flatly, stalking forward and snatching his hat back. "Again, flattered - but cut it out. Good god, I'm gonna have to either drug the hell out of you every time you get a bottle, or find a good, solid room to lock you up in till you pass out on your own..."

" _No!_ " Kari darted forward, pushing her face in his, twisted with rage and panic. " _If you ever do that to me, I'll kill you with my own two hands! No one puts me in a box, are we clear?!_ "

Neo appeared in a flash of light, shoving Kari over with a single hand to the shoulder. Kari fell, hitting the ground hard on her side. Neo sighed, putting hand on hip and pointing her umbrella down at Kari, her eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, every bit as terrifying as I thought she'd be," Roman said to himself. "Thank you Neo, excellent timing. Let's get her back before she burns down the whole damn town...or starts a gang war between a dozen different factions. Not that that wouldn't be fun, in my opinion as much as hers - drunk hers - but we _so_ do not need that kinda heat right now, you know what I'm saying?"

Neo nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, you know what I'm saying," Roman said, relieved. He bent down to pull Kari to her feet; she staggered against him, burying her face in his chest. "You...you are just- a complete _animal_ when you've had a few bottles, you know that? And I don't use that word for humans - it's reserved for dirty faunus filth. But you? You're damn special, sweetheart."

"Why, thank you!"

"Wasn't a compliment, dear...Come on, walk with me - I'm not carrying you."

"Carry me." Kari instantly dropped to the ground. "Now!"

"Annnd this is the kinda shit that's kept me well clear of ever gettin' married to any woman," Roman said, exasperated. He hauled her up and held her by her arms, shaking her. "Stay up, would you? I'm not playing now. Okay? Playtime's over."

"We barely got started..." Kari whined.

"If that's your idea of _just starting_...Yeah, we are definitely leaving immediately. Look, if I have to drag you, I will. I'd rather avoid the unfortunate implications of the act that a lot of people will conjure up in their minds about me, but what can yah do?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to ruin your image - not for me!" Kari straightened, stumbling aside, then back the other way. She clung to his arm, leaning on his shoulder. "Take me back - I'm so very sorry! I enjoy helping you, I like my new job - I like my position in your organization! Don't fire me!"

"Oh, don't start crying again!" Roman snapped. "We're moving, just keep it together, would you?"

"Where's my weapon?" Kari asked, as Roman hauled her through the streets.

"I already told you, Neo has it. And, no, don't ask about getting it back again. You won't."

Kari cried. "I could just go and take it from her, but I wouldn't want to hurt her. She's so _small_ and adorable, in all honesty...Did you notice that she always copies your outfits?"

"Nope - not in many years have I ever once noticed she copies my outfits," Roman said, sarcastic. "You're the most observant woman on the planet for picking up on that connection..."

Kari burst into laughter. "You're hilarious - I love that about _you_! I haven't had this much fun in years! Not since..."

"Since what? If it's something you're gonna start bawling over again, don't tell me!" Roman added swiftly.

Kari bit her lip to stop it from wobbling. "All my f-friends are _dead_!" she wailed. "My _partner,_ my _son_ \- I named him...oh, fuck, what did I name him?!"

"Pretty sure you told me his name was Cobalt..." Roman said quietly, shaking his head.

"Thank you!" Kari burst out, pouring all her gratitude into her voice. "Thank you, thank you...I am the worst mother on the planet - I can't even remember the name on my own child! I know that I only had a week with him before _she_ took him from me, but that should be even more of a reason not to forget...How could I forget?!"

"Come _on_ , I said no crying! Let's talk about something else! Anything else!" Roman tugged at his collar, uncomfortable. "And, look, you don't want to go yelling all this personal stuff out to the streets! Not these streets. There's always gonna be someone out there listening, waiting to take advantage of it. Maybe not tomorrow, or even a year from now - but there's going to be _somebody._ "

"Is that why you constantly change your own life story on me?" Kari asked. "To keep people from knowing the truth?"

"The smartest thing you can do in life is to keep what's yours close to your chest - and never let anyone else in on it," Roman answered.

"What if I wanted to-"

"We're not talking about me," Roman said firmly. "Let's talk about something else."

"I love you - can we discuss that?"

"Yeah, I know, I'm a real ladykiller - you're far from the first to tell me that, sweetie," Roman brushed off as they reached their Mistral safehouse.

Kari twirled them around and slammed him against the wall of their safehouse. "Y-you don't even _care_? I thought you weren't heartless!"

"Just because I'm not heartless doesn't mean I'm a romantic! Yeesh! All that lovey dovey, gooey, spendin' your whole life together, a nice little house crap...never been an ideal life image in my mind."

"You would think that if any woman on this planet was good enough for you - could keep up with you - it would be _me_ , wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, you're good, but you're-"

"What? Do you think I'm ugly?"

"Fuck no, you're a total _babe_."

"Then what is the problem?!"

"The problem...is none of your business, okay?" Roman shoved back at her, stalking off for the door. "Suffice it to say: take all those romantic little ideas in your head and shove them all out your ears!"

"I _can't_ \- _I'm_ a romantic!" Kari yelled, tearful as she stumbled after him.

"Really? Never could have guessed!" Roman responded, striding into the building. "Neo - put her in the rec room, and don't let her hurt herself...or anybody else, as hilarious as that would be to witness again." He hefted his cane and stalked down a dirty hallway, slamming a door shut behind him.

"Are you gay?!" Kari screamed after him, staggering toward the hallway. Neo appeared in front of her in a flash of pink light, her expression torn between amusement and annoyance. She rolled her eyes and gave Kari a light little push in the chest, sending her falling backwards.

Silence as Kari sprawled, and Neo stood over her.

The door far down the hall creaked open. A single eye framed by ginger hair was visible. "Neo, if she ever asks a question about me like that again, you have my full permission to give her a good smack!" The door snapped shut again.

Neo pulled Kari to her feet and dragged her through a side door, into the spacious rec room. The dozen or so goons immediately cleared out, giving Kari and Neo the widest berth possible. Neo pulled Kari over to a dusty couch, pushing her down onto it; then she threw herself down beside Kari, hands in her lap, legs crossed.

" _Fine!_ " Kari yelled in utter delayed reaction, sitting up and falling over onto Neo. She gazed up at the woman, grinning at her. "Maybe he isn't, but you could be...couldn't you? Cutie little patootie...with an absolutely cutie little _patootie..._ "

Neo gaped down at her, her cheeks tinged. Then she shoved her off and jumped to her feet, stalking away.

"What happened to fun?! Neither of you are fun!" Kari yelled to the building in general. "Fucking _liars_! I hate both of you! Being a criminal is boring - you're boring! And by the way, I think your hat looks ridiculous!"

"Okay, that's it - you've officially crossed a line! You _do not_ insult the hat!" Roman yelled. His footsteps came pounding up the hall, and he burst into the large room, irritation on his face. He stalked over to Kari and thrust his cane down at her, the tip resting under her chin.

Kari cocked her head, then dipped her chin and licked the tip of the cane. She fell back with shrieks of mirth and a huge grin. "You should do that more often - that was so hot, you realize that?!"

Roman blinked at her, his jaw dropped. He growled low, then he sighed. He spun around and left her again. He threw up his hands and descended into incoherent mutterings, stomping back down the hall. A loud door slam topped it off.

"I love you!" Kari called after him. "For some reason! Maybe being a criminal has changed my own tastes in people!"

A long silence. Then - Probably!" Roman's voice floated back to her. "I tend to have that effect on people, alright!"

"Is _that_ your Semblance?!"

"Since you're drunk off your pretty little ass, I'm gonna let you in on a secret only Neo knows: I haven't unlocked mine yet!"

Kari rolled onto her stomach, kicking her feet and resting her chin on her arms. "That's terrible..." she cooed to no one in particular. "I wonder if we couldn't fix that...?"

"Not likely!" Roman's voice came again.

Kari paused. "Is your Semblance super hearing?"

" _Would you stop screaming your lungs out at me and just-_ _I just told you-_ _go to sleep already, would you?! I think I like regular you more than drunk you - drunk you is just too goddamn much for one guy to handle!_ "

Kari huffed, closing her eyes and turning her head aside, resting her cheek on the carpet.

Then she puked all over it.

"I'm not screaming..."

" _Yes you are - be quiet, I'm telling you!_ "

Kari rolled over onto her side, and she started to cry again.

 _"Oh for the love - is she crying again?! Neo, take care of her for me would you!_ "

Neo gave a big sigh, then dropped down next to Kari and started patting at her and stroking her hair, an intense frown on her face as she did.

"I just want someone I can love again - I miss loving someone, and I miss _being loved..._ " Kari sobbed. She blinked through blurry vision at Neo. "Please, help me make Roman fall in love with me..."

Neo froze, hand in Kari's hair. Then she fell back on the floor, clutching her sides in silent, overwhelming laughter.

Kari laughed, too. Then she went back to crying.

Neo smacked her, rolled her eyes, then abandoned her and stalked out of the room entirely.

After a while, Kari rose up and staggered her way out into the hall, blade hilt in hand (she wondered when Neo had even given it back to her? Or had she stolen it back?). She fell sideways into the wall - " _Fuck."_ \- pushed herself back the other way. Two goons who had been coming out a door on her right suddenly scrambled back through it, slamming it shut behind themselves. She heard the little lock click.

Kari tripped on her feet and sprawled out in the hall. She lay there a minute before getting up again. She focused as best she could on the door that those goons had locked her out of. Squinted at it. An idea came to her, floating on a hazy mind. She smiled and drove her fist into the door, blowing it open with her Aura. She crossed through the doorway, extending her sword to full length.

The goons inside all retreated to the far side of the room, yelling and aiming weapons.

"I'm really sorry, boss, please don't kill me! Kill Kerry instead!" a man yelled, terrified.

"Hey boss, remember me? Kerry! I did you that big favor the other week with the papers! If you're going to kill anyone, you should kill _Basil!_ Fuck Basil, right?!" another shouted frantically.

Kari swept blurry, dizzy vision around the room, from one thug to the next. She took some more stumbling steps forward.

"No, no, no - oh god, oh god, oh god!"

"Y-yeah, fuck Basil!" a woman shouted. "He was a part of the big ring op three years ago - the one the cops busted up back in Vale! That one! That was him! He was one of the ones who got away clean!"

"W-what?!" Basil whirled on her, wide eyed. "Screw you Dahlia! That's not even true!"

"So?! I want to live, fuckface!"

"I want to live too!" Basil yelled. "Fuckface!"

"Well I want to live more!"

" _Everyone shut up!_ " Kari shouted, her eyes lighting up with dark blue flames. "All of you...all of you...I'm not here to kill anybody. Understand?" she went on softly.

"B-Barely, but thank god, yes," Kerry said swiftly, stuttering. "W-what are you here for, then, boss?"

"I need..." Kari began, as clear as she could be. "all of you...to choose someone to be my lover. They need to be sweet...funny...romantic...and a few other words."

Silence. Stares.

"Kerry will do it!" Basil yelled out. "He volunteers!"

"Fuck you, man! Boss, Basil would love to help you out here! _He_ volunteers!"

"If it means you won't kill me, I'll do it!" Dahlia shouted.

"You're not even into women!" Kerry countered her.

"Hey, if I get to live, I'll be into whatever the hell the boss lady wants!" Dahlia retorted. "She could string me up and pour hot wax all over my ass and I'd be _thrilled!_ "

"That doesn't even sound that bad," Basil remarked.

"Man, what the fuck are you into?!" Kerry exclaimed, staring.

"Don't kinkshame me, dick!" Basil snapped. "We're in Mistral, not Atlas!"

Kari eyed them blearily. "Everybody, be quiet and sit down, please! We're going to hold...tryouts. Whoever impresses me the most gets to be my new boyfriend or girlfriend for the next...week...month. The next month!"

They scrambled to obey.

Kari was happy with herself; she needed this.


	2. Fire Racing Fire

Kari Silvers opened her eyes, an immediate feeling of sickness overtaking her.

She made to sit up, and her head burst; she smacked a palm to forehead, digging in her nails. Shook her head, mess of long scarlet hair becoming even messier. "Ugh..." She rubbed her eyes and examined her surroundings: still in the safehouse, but not _her_ room in it. Someone else's. Her cape was in a heap on the floor, along with her armored chest piece...and everything else of hers - pants, undershirt, boots, socks...underwear?

 _No._ She was in someone else's room...and bed?

Movement, from out of edge of a blurry eye - a rustling of blankets, a little brush of flesh against hers. Bare flesh on bare flesh!

Kari rolled off the bed, snatched the hilt of her weapon off the nightstand and whipped her arm around, extending the blade to full length. It shot out right across the throat of the man who had been laying beside her there. The man froze instantly, wide eyed, looking at her sideways. Kari froze, too.

"K-knew it, knew you were going to kill me over it..." he quavered out, blowing a breath. He brought his hands up. "But you know what? Worth it."

Kari retracted her blade, straightening, her back to the man. She gazed at the wall, putting hand to her head again. _Alright, Kari, think: you wouldn't have had sex with anyone if you didn't want to - not anymore. Those days are long past. Ergo...you must have wanted this. If you didn't, you would have found a corpse on the floor, not a living person on the bed. But why this man? Why did you choose him of all people?_

She couldn't remember a thing about what had led up to this. She remembered going to a tavern with Roman and Neo - their attempt to get her to have some kind of "fun", at least to their standards - and she remembered being brought back to the safehouse afterward (after some, admittedly, fun chaos she had caused all those criminals and thugs), recalled some kind of argument with Roman...but the contents eluded her. And, after getting back again, what had even happened after _that?_ Why was she here, what had led up to this?

Why would she give herself like this to another person, after so many years now...? After _breaking_ from doing it the first time, and losing it? Had she broken so thoroughly that she was simply insane now?

Even if she entertained it, even if she let herself...Salem was out there, her followers were out there (Tyrian and Hazel had been broken out by Salem personally, mere hours after the Battle For Vale's end; prisoners reported a woman with red eyes gliding through the halls, after security cameras and lights had all shut down at once). Doubtless, they were on the lookout for Kari. Not simply for being her, a traitor, but for being the Maiden necessary for the Vault at Beacon. At some point, sooner or later...they would come for her, regardless of anything. Because they would have to. And they would use any means necessary to ensure cooperation from her.

Kari had broken from Salem because there had been literally nothing left to take from her, nothing that woman could do to her anymore - but if she allowed herself to have something to be stolen away again...something to be lost again...? Another partner, another lover, another...potentially _child_ with that man-

_No!_

Kari began dressing herself, quick and methodical. Once finished, she strode for the door without a word or glance to the man in the bed.

There was no reason to learn a name, because there was no reason to _remember_ a name going forward.

It was better to have nothing to lose - to just let things stay how they were now.

Wasn't it?

No need to lose another team, or another Wyn...or another Cobalt.

Kari was certain that it was, in fact, better. Even so...she still felt a pain in her chest as she accepted the notion.

* * *

"All right, we'll have you go on the count of three! The first one back to Vale is the victor!"

Cinder glanced down from the blue skies of Sanus, where the transport airship hovered high, brushing her hair back behind her ears. She held her scroll loose in hand, a smile on her face. "I'm ready whenever she is," she spoke casually into it. She shifted on her seat, trying not to show the discomfort her sheer black shorts were bringing her (she really wished she could have just been in a dress for this - but she'd learned her lesson years ago on _that_ ). She leaned forward over her motorbike, Midnight, its glossy black and blood red paintjob reflecting in the sun's light nicely. Gazed out ahead, down the empty, curving stretch of rare, actual asphalt road lined by trees. Faded, bumpy, but it existed.

"Tough talk - you ready to back it up?" Yang laughed, throwing a sideways look and a grin Cinder's way. "Or are you just ready to lose again?"

Cinder flashed a smirk, tossing her head to her right. She gripped the handles of her bike tightly, then relaxed them. She breathed. _Just a bit of fun again, remember? Just one last, fun little race before you're off to Mistral this evening!_ "We'll just have to see," she acknowledged, with a nod.

"Look at that, she's learning - hah, it only took you three years!" Another silly grin of Yang's.

Cinder forced herself to laugh, too, instead of snarl at her at the reminder of her own failure; She _had_ learned, and she was damn proud of herself for it! She didn't have to like it, but she at least didn't have to be a sore loser about it. Pyrrha liked her when she did that humility and grace stuff, even for losses. Or, maybe especially...

 _Winning or losing doesn't_ matter _\- but it would be nice,_ she reinforced to herself.

Cinder placed her scroll into the slot in the center of her bike's console, tapped at it to bring up the map of the race's route. A winding path, with only a few splits - fairly straightforward, all in all. Except...that it would take them through a long set of tunnels, to get them through a mountain standing between them and Vale. And inside of those tunnels, it was going to be _anything but_ straightforward.

There were hardly any signs in there, and not even they had entirely mapped it out beforehand - neither had most people, honestly. Nobody could be bothered. The original maps of the structure were long since lost, as well. Originally, they were Dust mines, but the place had long since been picked clean, and the tunnels were now just a convenient way to save time having to go around the entire mountain. Of course, cave-ins and Grimm infestations had happened plenty of times over the years, so maybe it wasn't really so convenient in recent times...

"Now, remember," Pyrrha's voice came again over the scroll. "while our racers _and_ our respective teammates may be allowed to run interference during the race to aid them - along with our chaotic wildcard, Team RNBW - no one is-"

"No one directly affects the bikes!" Cinder and Yang said simultaneously.

"Or I'll kill whoever it is that does it," Cinder added viciously.

"Please, no threats," Pyrrha sighed. Then, as an aside, as if she were talking to others. "She doesn't _actually_ mean it - you all know that by now."

"No, I definitely mean it for this one," Cinder refuted firmly.

"No you don't," Pyrrha responded, just as firmly.

Cinder let out a snort, but decided not to keep arguing with her. "Sure," she said simply, placating. "Can we start yet?"

"Alright... _ahem_ : Racers, start your engines!"

"There's only two of us, and they're already started," Cinder said, amused.

"R-right, then...oh, just go on three," Pyrrha said meekly. "One...two...three!"

Cinder twisted the throttle, and started off, perfectly neck and neck with Yang Xiao Long.

Immediately, a loud noise split the air, over the engines, over the airship's even louder whining engines - and a streaking Dust round came in from above to strike the dirt not an inch in front of Cinder's motorcycle.

Cinder threw a glance up at the gliding airship that was following alongside the race easily; the cargo bay was open wide, and standing braced against the side, was Ruby Rose. The young woman's sniper rifle was out and in hand.

Cinder smirked, giving her head a shake. _Starting up with it already, are you? Do you think you can actually even make me flinch?_

As her and Yang reached the first fork in the road, another Dust round came flying down for her - this one, a bursting blue. It struck five feet in front of her, and an icy mound that looked like a large flower appeared. Cinder pushed her Aura through Midnight, enveloping her entire bike in intense concentration, and she rammed right on through the ice without stopping. Her Aura flared, and she let it go with a sigh through gritted teeth. Even temporarily trying to encase something larger than a handheld weapon in your Aura (like a vehicle, or another person) was not something even the most skilled people tried to attempt - and if they did, like Cinder had, it couldn't be done for more than a brief moment or two. It was incredibly _taxing_ , and so unless you had a very large Aura capacity at your disposal, you were just going to end up with a one-shot, shattered Aura for it. There were plenty of other options available to a huntress before even _thinking about_ doing something like that, if you even _could._

At least, in a life or death situation.

But this was just a fun race, and so Cinder was free to do whatever she wanted - even if it was what everyone else would have called "foolhardy" and even "idiotic."

And besides, Cinder _had_ spent some of her time over the last three years _trying_ to expand her Aura capacity. She had about fifteen percent more to spare these days than she might have before; she had made the choice to increase her Aura so that she had more to work with when it came to both her Semblance, and her Dust mage abilities before running out. She could do more, more _often_ , and do it for _longer_ than ever before, too. It was a daily training regiment, and an investment that was well worth it, in her opinion.

Cinder could spam fireballs like hell these days, and she loved it.

Cinder leaned forward, glancing down at her scroll as she took the left path - Yang went right. "Em, try to slow her down for me, please. I need to be the first one into those tunnels."

Excited squealing burst out of her scroll's speakers. "Oh, I'm _on i_ _t_! She won't even see it coming - until she does! This is going to be _fun._ "

"Thanks," Cinder said shortly, rolling her eyes at the young woman's exuberance. "Just get it done for me."

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos gripped the airship controls as she gazed down out the forward windshield, watching the progress of her fiancée (a fact she was still in a bit of shock about, even several weeks on). She smiled as the sun's light caught the golden ring on her right hand, and that beautiful gemstone of deep red set into it.

She smiled even more at the memory of the proposal. Even if it had been discussed beforehand, for over a year, when it had finally happened Pyrrha had been overwhelmed - and overjoyed. It had been on a night together, just two weeks before graduating Beacon, when Cinder had so awkwardly but determinedly taken her into Vale, to the same park where they had had their first date...and it was there, and then, that Cinder had presented the little black box to her.

_"Do you...even still want to marry me?" Cinder had asked her, keeping her head bowed, her eye on the grass, as she knelt before Pyrrha. The only person she would have ever put herself into such a submissive, vulnerable position for - willingly, anyway, Pyrrha knew now..._

_"I do," Pyrrha had assured thickly, blinking at tears. And she had taken the ring and put it on, then and there, and then she'd taken Cinder's hand and helped her up._

Rarely had she taken it off since - the major exception being bathing.

"Hey, you can't interfere with the interference!" Emerald's voice, high and indignant.

Pyrrha glanced to see Weiss Schnee looking very satisfied with herself, while Emerald wobbled in the cargo bay and grabbed at the open door frame.

"I don't recall any rules against it," Weiss replied, crossing her arms. She caught Pyrrha's gaze. "Are there?"

"It was assumed," Pyrrha responded, laughing. "But let's make it clear for everyone: no one interferes with each other while they're...interfering. Alright?"

Weiss gave a pouty look, but conceded to the clarification. Then she got a fierce look on her face as she stalked up beside Emerald. "If you're going to interfere with mine right now, then I'm going to interfere with _yours_. I won't just let you get away with this!"

Emerald smiled faintly, immersed in concentration as she was, a hand to her head. "Go ahead; Cinder can handle anything you can throw at her!"

"What, exactly, are you doing to Yang?" Pyrrha questioned lightly, with another glance back.

"Making her see some totally terrifying Grimm," Emerald grinned.

"Well if that's how you want to play this, then I'll give yours some Grimm too!" Weiss exclaimed furiously. She stepped back, kneeling in the cargo bay. She flourished her blade and stabbed it into the floor - a massive glyph appeared under her, and an even larger one began to form right in front of her...

Pyrrha shook her head at the pair, hand over her mouth as a giggle escaped her.

This was either the most wonderful idea ever to do on the last day before her and Cinder would leave on their vacation to Anima...or one of the most terrible things to do on the last day here.

Possibly both.

"If she's going physical with this, then we should get physical help for Cinder," Blake spoke. She set her gaze on Team RNBW's huddled members. "We request a wild card!"

"Alright," Pyrrha said seriously. "Which one would you like to put into play? And remember: you won't be able to use one again for the next five minutes."

Blake looked at Nora, a small grin on her face. "I choose _her._ "

Nora hefted her grenade launcher, matching the grin. "Let's do this thing! Pyrrha, get us over to Yang," she called to the front. "I've got a few presents for her right here!"

Pyrrha nodded from the pilot's chair, and altered the airship's course over the trees, swerving to the right...

* * *

_Goddamn Schnee!_

Cinder swerved around a wispy white Beowolf that lunged for her from out of the trees, ducked to avoid a trio of flying Lancers, and then pulled her bow and shot off an explosive arrow at the still-forming Nevermore in the sky. It disrupted it, but it wasn't enough to keep it from materializing.

Four more Beowolves emerged from the side of the road, snarling and growling at her as she quickly approached them.

Cinder blew them away with another arrow, driving right on through her own fireball, her Aura flickering to take the damage.

She wasn't going to lose speed on evasions!

A glance at her scroll's map showed her that Yang's dot was a fair bit ahead of hers, on the other side of the trees.

Clearly, she wasn't being too bothered by Emerald's illusions (knowing that they _were_ just illusions).

 _Well, then I'll give her something that will bother her..._ Cinder smiled to herself, bending low over her bike as the Lancers came back around for her, pursuing. "Emerald: I need a very specific illusion from you."

"What do you want me to do?" Emerald asked promptly.

Cinder's smile grew. "Let her see her sister."

* * *

Yang Xiao Long sped down the road, yellow hair fluttering in the wind, gazing straight ahead through her protective goggles.

The Nevermore came soaring down from above the trees, screeching with its beak wide open.

Yang pumped a fist, sending out a Dust round that passed right through it - a second later, and _she_ passed right on through it as well.

She laughed, shaking her head as the image disappeared behind her.

Even if any of these _had_ been real, Yang could have taken them without stopping.

Cinder Aryle might be impressive on a bike after three years, but Yang had been using hers since she was twelve - and racing with it since she was fourteen (not that her dad had ever found out).

Yang gave a glance at the map of their course; they were about to converge again - and Yang still had the lead by a healthy margin.

The transport soared low overhead, traveling alongside her.

Yang gave it a look, and spotted Nora readying her grenade launcher in the open doorway.

 _Yeah! Let's kick it up a_ _notch!_

She swerved right to avoid the first, tracking its trajectory before it even hit. She went left and hit the handbrakes a brief second to avoid the second explosion. She sped up and popped her back wheel up to let the third grenade slip past her and blow apart a tree.

Yang gave another glance to the airship, expecting another grenade volley.

What she didn't expect was to see her sister suddenly tumble out of the airship, freefalling to the hard road below her!

" _Ruby!_ " Yang accelerated, reaching her arms out and slamming the brakes at the precise moment to catch her-

And Ruby fell right through her arms and disappeared.

" _What?!_ Shit! That was _such_ a dirty move, you bitch!" Yang yelled furiously up at the airship, accelerating again from her _total standstill_. She swore she saw Emerald sticking her tongue out at her. She growled and tried to calm her racing heart, taking a look at her scroll again.

Cinder's dot had caught up to hers, and had even overtaken her by a small distance!

Yang smacked a hand to her helmet, letting a grin come to her face. "Alright: good, if dirty move - but it's not like it's enough to secure you the win!" If that was what Cinder really thought...she had another thing coming.

The spread of trees between their two paths was gone now, and they looked at each other anew.

"But if you want to play dirty? Well let's play then!" Yang cocked her gauntlet and hurled a missile at Cinder, leading her shot from several feet ahead of her black bike.

* * *

Cinder had just dealt with the Lancer summons, eliminating every last summon harassing her, when she merged back onto the main road with Yang.

She saw Yang pump her arm, and a large Dust projectile came flying out for her; Cinder avoided the missile as it struck the ground in front of her, kicking up debris and pelting Midnight's frame with hot asphalt chunks. She cursed in her own head, snarling at Yang as she stabilized herself.

Cinder flashed out her arm, sending a stream of ice for the front of Yang's bike; Yang slowed on a dime, dropping her legs to pass over the ice safely before speeding up again.

The trees on Cinder's left glowed green, and suddenly powerful branches stretched out across her field of view.

Cinder swerved around it, nearly slamming into Yang in the process as she moved to the far right side of the road.

She glanced at the airship - who in the world had _Plant Dust_ on them?

It wasn't the Schnee's usual arsenal...Bondi, then?

Bondi liked her Dust just as much, and she was a pretty decent Dust mage herself these days (she'd wanted to really improve her skills when it came to long range attacks, rather than just relying on her Semblance, and close quarters combat with her brass knuckles and daggers).

Well, Cinder really hoped the woman was having fun with this. Bondi deserved to have some fun; even three years on, she was still struggling with depression issues - though, thankfully, she hadn't tried taking her life again.

Cinder came up on Yang's right, the front of her bike about even with Yang's rear wheel.

The map told her they were coming up on the tunnel entrance soon.

That was where things were going to get even more difficult.

But, if Cinder could just clear it, she would get a real advantage on the other side, closer to Vale's outskirts.

An advantage in the form of her fiancée (it still made her want to squeal every time she had the thought; that Pyrrha had _said yes to her_ \- and that she had also said yes to sharing an apartment together - proving, once and for all, that Cinder was _not_ nothing).

Cinder pressed on ahead, her and Yang trading blows and blasts: Dust rounds, streaks of flames and ice at distance; and up close, where one or the other would swerve right into the other's face, and they would swing fists and blades, doing their best to knock the other off the road, or at least make each other spin out and lose their balance.

But neither woman did.

They fought and continued on, swerving and dancing around each other.

They were forced to break their dance apart as they came upon the tunnel entrance, off a little dirt side path. Continuing on the road would mean going all the way around the damn mountain. Going right on through was the fastest way. But, in these tunnels, the slightest mistake here could cause either one to get into a spectacularly dangerous kind of crash. Fatal, without Aura on their sides. With Aura, it would still spell the end of the race for whoever wiped out, automatically giving the other the win.

And there wouldn't be any help in these tunnels, either: for either of them.

It would be pure skill, and nothing else. And Cinder could admit she was seriously lacking that in the face of Yang. Not that she didn't _hate_ admitting to it - but she could.

Cinder brought all of her concentration to bear as she flipped her headlights on, and sped into the darkness and uneven terrain.

* * *

"Welp, they're in," Emerald stated, stepping away from the doors as they closed up on her. She sat down in her seat as Pyrrha began taking the airship around the mountainside, swift and expertly maneuvering them.

"H-hey...?" Bondi spoke up, giving her a nudge and a little shy smile.

"Yeah?" Emerald responded.

"A-are you still d-dating that...that guy?"

"Which guy?"

"The one from V-Vacuo..."

"Sun, or Neptune?"

"That's right, you dated both of them, didn't you? Around the last Vytal Festival...?"

"Neither one lasted too long," Emerald replied, shaking her head. "But yeah, I did..."

"You know, that was a year ago, Bondi - her _most recent date_ was Cardin," Blake put in slyly.

"Cardin...Winchester?" Bondi asked, jaw dropped. "I-isn't he...a- a-"

"Still a huge jackass, yup," Emerald answered. "That's why _he_ didn't last too long either! But he started being less of one ever since the Battle for Vale, and _that's_ why I even gave him a chance in the first place."

"A guy like him was really okay with you being...?" Jaune spoke, staring, cheeks flushed.

"Hah, I never said _that_ ," Emerald scoffed. She leaned back with her legs spread, and gave a little smack between them. "The guy couldn't handle _this_ any more than he could've handled it if I was a faunus! Sure, he _tried,_ but I wasn't up for putting up with a guy who just _tries._ At least Sun and Neptune didn't even blink at it! Makes sense for a guy with a tail not to mind a girl with a tail, and another who's bold enough to go for blue hair on the daily..." she concluded fondly. "Oh, man, do I really miss those guys..."

"I miss them, too," Blake offered, smiling.

"Yeah..." Emerald sighed, putting her hands behind her head. "They were idiots, but they were hot, _awesome_ and _fun_ idiots. Where am I ever going to find more guys like them?"

"Well there's no shortage of idiot guys in the world," Nora cackled. "Just walk down the street and you'll run into them by the dozens!"

"I'm sure you'll find someone," Pyrrha assured distractedly, not looking back from her careful piloting work.

"Thanks!" Emerald beamed. "You know, maybe I will meet someone out there on the streets of Vale," she went on lightly. "If I'm going to be hanging out at Cinder's place, taking care of her plants for her, keeping it all neat while you two are off in Mistral...who knows? Plenty of street right out front of your place."

"Exactly," Pyrrha replied. "Try and keep thinking positive, and I'm certain you'll-"

A loud beep over the console, and a crackle over the comms.

"Are they out already?" Emerald asked, rushing to the cockpit to gaze out the window. She looked to the console - to the readouts of both Cinder and Yang's Auras. Yang still had over half of hers, while Cinder had...a bit less than half. Even with her training to increase her Aura capacity! "Wow, she must have really gotten banged up in there..." she murmured with worry.

"No doubt _she_ thought it would pay off to be more reckless and speedy," Pyrrha agreed, sighing with amusement. " _I_ doubt it did, though, sadly..." She pointed out the window, far below them: Yang was a dozen feet out ahead of Cinder, as they continued on their way toward the now visible city of Vale's outskirts.

The comms crackled again, and Cinder's voice suddenly issued from it. "Someone else take over the flying - Pyrrha, I need you to help me win, please!"

Pyrrha sighed again. "Who wants to fly?" she said over her shoulder. "It will only be a couple of minutes, I'm sure," she added quickly.

"I think I can handle it," said Blake, stepping forward.

* * *

"We're coming up on a construction site; I want you to crush her for me - _figuratively speaking, obviously!_ " Cinder added quickly. "Just put enough obstacles in her path that I can get a good lead on her, then it's the home stretch!"

"Alright," Pyrrha agreed. "I'll see what I have to work with once we reach it - but I do remember spotting it as we flew out."

"Thank you," Cinder said gratefully.

"Of course!" A pause. "You know, you'll probably be getting a lot of hard sleep on the transport to Anima, after this..."

Cinder smiled. "Probably. Can I use your lap?"

A laugh. "As long as your tongue stays inside your mouth..."

"Down there? No promises," Cinder replied, highly serious.

More laughter - outright chortling, from Pyrrha. "Please..."

"Okay, fine..." Cinder conceded. Why was it always so hard to stay firm in the face of Pyrrha, even when they weren't _actually_ face to face?

"We're coming up on the site," Pyrrha spoke.

"I see it - and _you_." Cinder raised a hand to wave to the speeding airship off to her right; there was the familiar sight of Pyrrha standing in the cargo bay, her scroll clutched in one hand. "You know, if you had Milo 2.0 with you, I'd ask you to just toss it at Yang - right into her wheel."

"Then she's very lucky that I didn't bring it with me," Pyrrha answered.

"Lucky her," Cinder agreed. Not so lucky with what was about to come her way!

Cinder trailed behind Yang purposefully as they sped into the construction site - a few airship transports, large shipping containers, a dozen feet wide sheets of metal, partially placed railing, and a few large construction vehicles. She stretched out her hand, blasting fireballs at Yang.

Yang dodged, swerving left and right with ease. She twisted around and fired a Dust missile back for Cinder.

"Now! Start throwing things at her!" Cinder spoke into her scroll.

Several sheets of metal rose up from the rest, and flipped themselves at Yang, side over side, the sun glinting off them.

Yang slid under the first one, putting a foot to the ground and putting her whole body to one side, so low to the ground she was almost horizontal. She righted herself and kept on going, taking a wide left turn to avoid the second one. The third, she slammed her fist up right into it, her Aura bursting, sending it flying high over her head to crash down flat behind her.

"Grrr," Cinder growled, hurling more fireballs into the mix, along with some arching Ice Dust blasts to create slippery surfaces out ahead of Yang. "Pyrrha - more!"

One of the large vehicles suddenly slid sideways, grating across the partially finished road, right into Yang's path.

Yang went around it, but she was so close to _not_ making it that she actually had to kick out a leg to clear the side of the vehicle.

Cinder didn't even have to ask again; another vehicle decided to place itself in Yang's way - and then another, coming in to squish Yang between them.

Yang glanced right, then left. She slammed on the brakes, clearly realizing she wouldn't have made it through.

Cinder gained on her, taking a sharp turn around both vehicles and bypassing her.

Yang came after her with a vengeance, shooting missile after missile at her, blasting the road to pieces around her.

"Thank you," Cinder said into her scroll, grinning widely.

"You're welcome - but stay focused. You're not quite there yet."

"Currently focusing," Cinder replied, gripping her bike's handles more firmly.

She glanced back; she needed to keep Yang right where she was now - and avoid Yang slowing her down in attempt to pass her.

Cinder twisted at the waist, taking her hands off the grips, and pulled her bow off her back. She began firing off ice arrows, littering the road in front of Yang with icy constructs and sheets of slippery ice.

Yang began rapid fire shotgun blasting at her; several rounds struck her in the back, flaring her Aura.

Cinder fired an explosive arrow at her in return, detonating it right next to her back wheel as she passed it by.

Yang threw her body to one side, slamming a boot to the road. She flipped her entire bike around, three hundred and sixty degrees, and stabilized, continuing on for Cinder.

Cinder's mouth dropped. She shook her head, and began firing off even more arrows, much more wanton - several arrows flew out in under a second, including groups of twos and threes, in combinations of ice and fire, and even lava.

They were on the straightest of straight shots for the edge of the city now.

Yang was relentless, expert in her weaving between and around the barrage of arrows.

But Cinder managed to keep her there, occupied, and behind her, until they passed the first line of warehouses into the city proper.

She let the throttle go, skidding to a halt in the middle of the street, elation bursting in her.

Yang came to a slow stop in front of her, laughing loudly. "Whew! Good going there! You really pulled through at the last leg there, didn't you?"

Cinder straightened up on her bike, running a hand through her hair. "I did, didn't I? Thank you." She paused. "But you still dominated the first two thirds of the course."

"Hey, you knew you just had to win where it counted - and you did," Yang grinned. "Great job."

"Thanks."

"That thing Emerald did, though...ugh, that was _not cool._ " Yang complained, jabbing a finger at her. "For a good five seconds there, I was legitimately terrified."

"And you didn't stop to think that your sister has Aura, and a Semblance that lets her fly for brief periods of time?" Cinder responded, smirking.

"That's part of caring about somebody - you don't exactly stop to think when you see them fall out of an airship!" Yang retorted. "Shit, what would you do if it was Pyrrha?"

"Obviously, I'd-" Cinder froze. She sighed. "Okay, you're right. I would have probably felt just as scared for her..."

"There you go."

Cinder sighed again. "Listen - sorry?" she tried.

Yang gave another grin. "Apology accepted. It was damn dirty of you, but I can't blame you for _that._ You just wanted the win, and it was in the rules."

Cinder breathed relief. "Okay. Great! Glad you don't...hate me or anything..."

"You'd actually care if I did?" Yang said, surprised.

"Yes," Cinder admitted. "You're...really...fun and stuff," she muttered on, flushing in a way that had nothing to do with medical problems called hot flashes.

"Well thanks," Yang said earnestly. "You're fun, too. We need to do this again sometime, after you and Pyrrha get back."

"I'd love to," Cinder said, just as earnest.

* * *

"Here - don't lose these, and don't _forget them._ " Cinder pushed the papers into Emerald's hands. "Follow the instructions every day; I'm trusting you to take care of them. If I come home and any of them are _dead_ \- _you're dead._ Understand?"

"Understood!" Emerald said firmly. "They'll be in such good condition, it will be like you never left! Promise."

"Good." Cinder hefted her suitcase, looking to Pyrrha. "Are we ready to go?"

Pyrrha took a long, critical look around their apartment. She nodded, picking up her own suitcase. "We should be. Emerald, if you need anything at all, just call us."

"Will do," Emerald agreed. She stepped toward Cinder and swiftly hugged her.

Cinder returned the hug with a sigh and a smile, patting at her head. "Thank you - just don't let me down, please..."

"I promise I won't."

"I believe you," Cinder assured. She stepped away, turning and striding for the front door. "Now let's go already - if we're too late, they won't load Midnight!"

"We'll make it, don't worry," Pyrrha said. But she did follow after her with some amount of haste, all the same.

They stepped out onto the street, finally ready to be on their way to Mistral.


	3. Arrival At Argus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS ONE TOOK LIKE A WEEK TO GET OUT, MY BRAIN HAD WRITER'S BLOCK AND ALSO I HAD JUST LIFE STUFF TO TAKE CARE OF!!! :) :) :) :) But I finally broke through the block tonight and wrote a bunch more! It helps that I have the whole story outlined too! There's gonna be 31 chapters, maybe one or two more though!

Cinder stepped off the landing pad, taking her first step into the east side of the city of Argus.

She cracked her neck, stretched high and smoothed out her dress - a fairly inoffensive blue one, with draping bell sleeves whose ends faded into gold, and only a few strategically placed slits across the ribs, the stomach, and the lower back. She double checked her chosen, matching blue choker, and ensured her scarf was firmly in place over top it (things she hadn't worn in years now, not for the sole reason of hiding herself from the world - from _people_ ).

Cinder felt like hiding today.

She dug into her overstuffed suitcase, sifting through it all until she found what she wanted: a blue eyepatch with a yellow flower on it, whose color perfectly matched with both her choker, and her dress. Her friends might have called her a fashion nutjob for ordering dozens of custom designed eyepatches to go with every single outfit she had, for every occasion she could think of, but Cinder just liked to be prepared (and she just plain _enjoyed it_ ).

Cinder tossed her plain black eyepatch into her suitcase and pulled on the blue one, fitting it into place perfectly. She zipped up her suitcase and hefted it over a shoulder again.

She gazed all around herself, considering the city in early morning light now. So this was Argus; short, cramped buildings, a huge wall separating the city on its little coast from the rest of Mistral - that military base out over the water. It was slanted, with big, wide streets going up and down its length, from top to bottom. Some of these streets had looked ridiculously steep, out the airship's window on arrival!

"Well, um...?" Pyrrha's voice, light and casual beside her. Pyrrha twisted at the hips, gazing at her hesitantly, her suitcase clasped before her. "What do you think?"

Cinder took another look around, careful. "It's - nice? I've definitely never seen anywhere else like it," she added quickly, trying to smile. It was difficult when you had a squirming stomach in you, which had gotten worse and worse, the closer the airship had gotten to its destination.

"Argus is certainly a uniquely designed city," Pyrrha allowed, smiling too. "It has a long history with Mantle, over on Solitas; it was founded by settlers who originally came from there, after all."

"Right," Cinder said vaguely. She was closer to Atlas here now, again, than she had ever been in recent years. Just across the ocean. Anxiety roared higher still.

Pyrrha took her hand, leading her off toward the vehicle storage units.

Cinder retrieved Midnight, giving the motorcycle a critical inspection before she was satisfied - and so, so relieved! She let Pyrrha mount her bike first, then she followed after her, side saddle, balancing both their luggage in her lap. Then they were off, Pyrrha driving them slowly and carefully through the city.

Pyrrha's voice was a constant, telling her all about the city - useless, stupid details that Cinder couldn't really be bothered to even _pretend_ to half pay attention to. Pyrrha drove slowly down across the city, sticking to the designated paths to avoid being run into by the tram system (admittedly, that _was_ of interest to Cinder, but also admittedly, she was far too nervous to express that right now!).

Finally, they stopped, in the heart of Argus's lower side.

In a flat, wide open courtyard of an area, surrounded by two, and even three story tall buildings - houses.

Pyrrha drove them right into a little garage next to a building, where a little car was already parked. She parked Midnight, shut the engine off and dismounted. She took Cinder's hand, took her suitcase back from her, and helped her down; she turned to gaze at the house, a wide smile on her face. Her emerald eyes glistening. "Are you ready, or do you want a few minutes to-"

Cinder shook her head, ducked her head. "Just go..." she murmured out.

"Alright." Pyrrha still hesitated, all the same. "I _promise you_ : my mother is _nothing like yours._ She isn't going to yell at you, or hit you - absolutely _never._ Not once in my entire life, no matter how furious she was with the worst things I've done in my life, has she _ever struck me._ There's nothing to be afraid of, Cinder."

"I can't help being afraid!" Cinder snapped, head whipping up. She clenched her teeth, ducking her head again swiftly. "N-not that I _am_ , it's just..."

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to just take some time to sit out here together?"

"I'm sure," Cinder muttered. "Let's just do this."

"All right..." Pyrrha seized Cinder's hand, dragging her up to the front door. Pyrrha opened it wide and just walked right in, pulling Cinder with her. "Mom - we're here!" she called out, in the most cheerful voice imaginable (Cinder couldn't _ever_ imagine doing that with her stepmother).

Cinder bowed her head further as the footsteps rang out. As the figure approached them. Her eye was honed in on her own heeled boots, her breathing fighting to stay steady.

Pyrrha let go of her hand, moving to _hug_ her mother! Some little words were exchanged, distant to Cinder. Then Pyrrha's hand was in hers again, squeezing it tight.

"Hello there, Cinder - my name is Hestia - can I call you Cinder? If, according to that ring on my daughter's hand, you're going to be my _daughter-in-law_ soon..." Light tones, a small little laugh.

Cinder nodded at the floor. "Y-yes, ma'am, that's fine..." she answered, prompt and flat. A single glance up, and she was relieved to see this woman wasn't trying to shake her hand or anything - in fact, she had her hands at her waist together, peering at Cinder with a very familiar, heartfelt smile. Cinder really could have thought she was seeing an older version of Pyrrha; she really took after her mother, in looks...

"Well," Pyrrha's mother spoke, to her daughter now (mercifully switching her attention off of Cinder). "honey, you know where your room is - I haven't changed a thing since you left."

"Thank you," Pyrrha replied, giving Cinder a tug as she started off through the house. "It was quite a long flight; I think we'd appreciate some time to get settled..."

"Of course," said Hestia, nodding. "I'd expect that - go rest. Feel free to come back down when you're ready."

Cinder allowed herself to be led past Hestia, head turned aside as she _did_ pass the woman by, a hand grasping at her scarf. Pyrrha led her upstairs, opening up the first door on the right. It was a decently sized bedroom, decorated with posters and little knick-knacks. The walls were painted scarlet. The bedsheets had little logos on them, with stylized V's.

"Oh, no," Pyrrha murmured, gazing around at all the posters, her cheeks flushed. "I'd forgotten about all of this..."

Cinder didn't really see the problem with them, personally. But then, she didn't even know what they were meant to be about.

Pyrrha darted around the room, tearing them all down and then shoving the whole stack into a dusty little closet. She examined the knick-knacks, gave a nod to herself, and dragged Cinder over to the bed - sat her down on it. She let out a great sigh of relief as she fell down beside Cinder there.

"So, what do you think?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's - nice." Cinder paused. She needed another word, surely something better for Pyrrha. "It's...cute?"

"Oh, no it isn't," Pyrrha giggled. "It's awful! You don't have to spare my feelings on this!"

"I _do_ think it's nice!" Cinder insisted fiercely. "It's better than anything _I_ ever had," she muttered on, her cheeks heating up.

"O-of course...I'm sorry."

"I really like it," Cinder said earnestly, laying back on the bed and idly stroking at the sheets.

Pyrrha laid down with her, too, laughing. "Well, thank you; I'm glad that one of us does."

For about an hour's time, they simply lay together like this. Just holding each other in arms, just breathing. Just relaxing.

Until Pyrrha's arms released Cinder, and she stood. "I'm going to visit with my mother. Do you feel like you're ready to join me?"

Cinder stared at the wall, her eye devoid of all emotion, as her soul was. Her body was held tensed, her shoulders were hunched. "No..." she murmured flatly.

"That's fine, then - just come join me when you are." Pyrrha gave her hair a stroke, and departed from the room.

Cinder remained exactly where she was, wincing at the sound of the door closing.

Usually, for her, loneliness and solitude were blessings - when she was at her most comfortable. But this time, for this one...the solitude just allowed the anxious and worrisome thoughts to invade her mind.

_I can't just stay here like this - it's going to upset Mrs. Nikos. She's going to be upset with me...and with Pyrrha, because I'm not being how she wants. I'm not what she wanted, I'm not what she expected. She'll be disappointed in Pyrrha, she'll yell at her over it - over me. Because I'm such a stupid failure of a girl, because I'm not the best girl for her, because I'm not...how can I just lay here and be useless when I know it's going to make her so angry? You don't do that, you don't be slow, you don't wait, you don't talk back, you don't risk it! That's how you get hit, how you get your hair pulled, how you get shocked...how you don't even get food or water for the day..._

Cinder rose from the bed, tugging off her scarf, moving without thinking. Without feeling. As ever. Just do it, commit to the motions - and feel and think nothing of it. Of nothing else.

She moved out into the hall, her eye sweeping up and down it very critically. Every detail. It already looked near spotless. But near wasn't good enough. Near wasn't perfect. She swiftly, silently moved for the smudge on the wall, applying spit to the corner of her scarf and starting to scrub at it. She worked at it furiously, until it was gone at last. Then, she moved on to the little line of dirt and dust at the base of the right wall. She dropped to her knees and wiped it up, freed the dirt and folded her scarf at the end, wrapping it up.

Cinder descended the steps, just as quick, just as quiet.

"Cinder."

She froze. Pyrrha was seated side by side with her mother in the living room, examining her from across the distance; Pyrrha had this very casual expression on her face, a very easy smile to her lips. Pyrrha's mother set her gaze on Cinder, too - Cinder ducked her head, turning partially away from her.

"Why don't you come and sit with us," Hestia demanded.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Cinder threw her scarf around her neck and shuffled into the room.

As soon as she was near, Pyrrha grabbed her hand and pulled her down right into her lap, arms going around her. Pyrrha took up firmly stroking her arms, rubbing circles into her through the sheer fabric of the dress's lengthy sleeves.

Cinder sat rigid in Pyrrha's lap, straight-backed. She hoped her quivering shoulders weren't obvious to anyone. She fixed her gaze on the floor, tuning out the world. Yet, at the same time, becoming so very aware of it. Aware of the person sitting directly to her right. The person who had eyes on her.

"...you know, Cinder, my daughter hasn't told me much about you over the years."

"Huh?"

"Oh, she's said a lot, but it's all been vague." Hestia gave her daughter a look; Pyrrha shifted and squeezed at Cinder's arm, on the other side - the side hidden from Hestia. "Now that you're here, I was hoping I could get a clearer idea of just who you are."

"I'll answer any questions you have for me, m-ma'am."

"Relax, please - I'd hope I'm not nearly _that_ intimidating!"

"Y-yes..."

"How about you tell me what your life has been like? Where did you grow up?"

Cinder turned her head, lowering it. "I was born here - in Mistral. I spent ten years here, and then seven in- Atlas."

"How do you feel about Mistral? Was it good to you, growing up?"

"Better than Atlas," Cinder replied, in murmur.

"Where exactly did you live - in the kingdom?"

"I- I'm not sure, ma'am. It was somewhere near the city of Mistral - an orphanage."

"An orphanage." The words were spoken...carefully. Almost like Pyrrha would, when she was trying to be either - well - _careful_ or...

"Yes..."

"Did you...like living there?"

"More than Atlas," Cinder reiterated, instant.

"I see." A little breath. "So how did you meet my daughter?"

"I- I entered Beacon, and we got on a team together," Cinder said quickly. "There isn't much else to it."

"There isn't? When was the first time you saw her, talked to her?"

Cinder took a brief moment to think. "It was in the locker room, before the initiation exam." Was that good enough to get away with?

"Oh?"

"It was our _weapons_ lockers," Pyrrha spoke up swiftly. "H-honestly, it was a bit of a...a tense situation; her and another of our teammates didn't start out on the best of terms, if I recall. There was a- a small fight, I believe. I was the one to...intervene and break things up between them at the time."

"A fight over what?" Hestia asked.

"Um, I- I'm not certain it's for me to say, mom," Pyrrha stammered.

"Cinder, then," Hestia decided, turning her focus back to her. "What was the fight about? It's an interesting way to meet someone you'll end up engaged to, I think..."

"J-just- jewelry, ma'am," Cinder muttered. "Something important to me at the t-time - but I got rid of it a few years ago."

"She gave it away to her stepsister."

"You have a stepsister?" Hestia spoke, surprised.

Cinder flinched. "Yes, yes ma'am. H-her name is Amarill. We-"

"They don't get along, mom," Pyrrha stated firmly. The understatement of the century; Cinder hadn't even spoken to Amarill since the Battle For Vale's end (though, Amarill still kept trying to call her scroll several times a month, with ever increasing frequency, regardless of how clearly committed Cinder was to returning to ignoring her existence).

"Well then..." Hestia mused. "Do you have any hobbies, Cinder?"

"Fighting - and fashion! And dancing. And...motorcycle racing. And...I think the word is 'gardening.' I just know I like flowers; I'm good at caring for them." The one thing Cinder had missed about Mistral, she'd managed to bring into her life in Vale - at Pyrrha's encouragement, when she had even first voiced the spontaneous idea of getting plants to take care of. Now it was something she really enjoyed, and _was_ really good at (at least, if you wanted to believe Pyrrha and Emerald about it). Something she'd dedicated herself to just as intensely as her combat skills, or her fashion habits.

Hestia chuckled. "Well don't you have a wide range of interests."

"I- guess I do," Cinder agreed. It was going well, all things considered; she hadn't been yelled at once so far. Or hit yet. But that could change. It could always change - you should expect it to change, and in an instant. Pyrrha must have thought so too, because she let loose the smallest little breath of relief - before drawing another...and holding it again.

"So if you have a stepsister, you...must have been adopted by someone at some point? Your seven years in Atlas, you said?"

"Yes," Cinder whispered. "There."

"Mom." Pyrrha's voice had a definite edge to it.

"I'm only trying to get to know her," Hestia replied.

Cinder cringed in anticipation of the yelling and fighting that was surely about to erupt. She didn't want to be here when it did, but getting up and leaving like that would make things worse on herself. It wasn't like she could explain why she had - it wasn't like Pyrrha's mother would want to listen to it. Whining and complaining never got her anywhere, or anything in life.

"She has had a very _difficult_ life, and she shouldn't be asked to relive it."

"You're really protective of her," Hestia remarked.

"I always have been."

"I've noticed that, dear. That's why we're sitting here together, why I'm talking with her. You didn't give me much of anything over the years, not by scroll calls."

Cinder pressed her lips together, balling her fists in her lap.

"If Cinder wants to tell you anything, she will tell you."

"Of course she will. I'm not interrogating her, honey."

"She feels like you are."

A silence. A breath taken. And then motion, and an unfamiliar hand grasping at Cinder's leg; she resisted every urge to pull away - or kick out. "I'm really sorry if you feel like I'm pressing you to-" Those fingernails squeezed.

"Please!"

"Please what?" A highly quizzical tone. That hand withdrew.

She wanted Cinder to say it, of course she did. She wanted her to say it, then taunt her for it. Mock her for it. Humiliate her for it. "Please don't h-"

"Alright, we're going outside." Pyrrha pushed Cinder off her, gripping her arms still. "We need fresh air."

"Cinder? Why would you think that I-?" Hestia began, in a voice of downright alarm.

"It's nothing _you_ did, mom," Pyrrha spoke, even as she guided Cinder to the front door. "It's just- Cinder is very stressed today. She's been quite stressed over meeting you for weeks now, in fact. I've done my best to help with that, but I'm afraid I haven't alleviated much of it - if this is any indication at all..."

"Pyrrha-" Hestia started.

"Just let me handle her, and then I will come back, and we can talk."

"All right, dear," Hestia said quietly, nodding. Her expression was one of severe concern.

"I told you she wasn't going to do anything to hurt you - remember?" Pyrrha spoke, as soon as she and Cinder were out the door.

Cinder lowered herself to the ground, and simply nodded.

A sigh. Pyrrha sat with her - hugging her. "I suppose, no matter how much I tell you that, you'll never believe it based on words alone."

Cinder nodded again.

"I know how strong you are - how much courage you have in you. Use that, and take the time to be around her. You will see it with your very own eyes, Cinder: there is nothing to be afraid of."

"I-" Cinder stopped.

"What is it?"

"I- c-could you...ask her not to ask me about Atlas. Or...or the orphanage. I- I don't want to talk about any of that. Just - just Beacon, please...My good memories."

"Alright. I'll let her know."

"Thanks..." Cinder murmured. She took in the fresh air, scanning her surroundings. Open space, freedom, the sky above her. She glanced over at Midnight, just to be sure the bike was still there - it was. Still, if anybody ever decided to steal it, they would quickly find themselves regretting it.

Pyrrha went back inside, leaving Cinder alone with the world.

With Aura enhanced senses, Cinder tilted her head back and listened in on the conversation behind the closed door. If it even sounded like it was going to go...how Cinder's attempts to even talk to _her_ stepmother had always gone, then she was going to be there for Pyrrha. She would be there in the way no one had for _her._ If Pyrrha's mother struck her over this...Cinder would be in that house in a heartbeat.

"...that wasn't at all like the woman you've described to me - or the one I saw on TV." Hestia's voice, accusing.

"I know," Pyrrha spoke, calm and collected as ever. "She usually isn't like this. It's not your fault, mom; she's just being very...closed off due to past experiences in life. But it wasn't anything _you_ did. It's just her soul trying to keep itself safe."

"How about you tell me what she's really like, then."

"Well...she's very determined, very stubborn - and very _passionate._ And she has this adorably awkward, cute, sweet side to her that even _I_ rarely ever get to see! But when you do...it's wonderful, mom. She's so wonderful, she really is. It's just...life has taught her that she has to hide all of that, and she's still...working on learning that it's all right to show it. But you need to spend time with her, get her to relax and open up to you first. She has to feel safe enough, close enough to do so. Just give her time, be patient...and she'll really surprise you."

"Do those scars on her neck have anything to do with that?" More accusations?

Cinder balled up her fists on her knees, clenching her teeth.

"Those have been there for years - you saw them at the Vytal Festivals, twice over, mother."

"Of course I did - that's why I bring them up now. She wasn't hiding them then, but she's hiding them now. But, I wasn't accusing _you_ of...anything like that, honey! If you were capable of anything like that, I would seriously be wondering how you hid it from me all your life."

"I wasn't worried you were accusing me of that, mom." Pyrrha, so steady, but with a hint of sharpness.

"What is it that you _are_ worried about, then?"

"When you're talking with her, I need you to stay away from anything about her life before Beacon."

"I can do that, honey. But that does seriously limit what we could even discuss..."

"There have to be limits, for now," Pyrrha spoke firmly. "It would be very, very upsetting to her if you asked. And with you being you, with the way she is now...she would answer, mom. Because she thinks she has to right now. And she deserves the respect and consideration of not having that taken advantage of right now - her mental state at the moment."

"You really are...so incredibly protective of her," Hestia noted once again.

A breath taken in sharply. "I just-"

"I'm proud, Pyrrha, not mad."

The breath was released. "Thank you, mom..."

"I won't go past her boundaries."

"Thank you. Maybe she will tell you, in time - months or years from now - but until then...well, let's just say that I'm certain there are plenty of things she still hasn't even told _me_ yet. Perhaps...things she never will. Things I can't imagine, even."

"But you do know much more than I do?"

"I do. But I can't say."

"Then I'll leave it at that."

"Thank you. Just please, try your best for her; she's honestly trying her best for _you._ " A pause. Then, Pyrrha went on, in an embarrassed murmur, "I honestly was expecting to deal with aggression more than anxiety, from her..."

"Is she an aggressive person?" A cautious note to Hestia's voice.

"She can be," Pyrrha allowed, very quiet. "But she works _so hard_ not to be. She's worked _so hard on herself_ , in all the years since I first met her. She's...very dedicated to being better, to overcoming her own issues. And every time she _fails_...she beats herself up for it far more than anyone else ever could, and for far longer, as well."

"Well I'll certainly do my best with her," Hestia spoke again in agreement.

"That's honestly all she needs. In time, she will see the difference between-" Pyrrha cut herself off. "Please, just be patient with her."

A soft laugh rang out. "Pyrrha, honey: I raised _you_ , remember?"

"Oh, yes - you did. I'm sorry..."

"Is she still waiting for you, or has she gone off somewhere?"

Now Pyrrha laughed. "You never know, with her. She does tend to do quite a bit of wandering off, without so much as a word about where she's going or when she might be back. It's something else we have, um, been working on together. I should check!"

Cinder breathed, and let her hands uncurl. She stood, turning toward the door before Pyrrha even reached it.

She _had_ agreed to try - and she wasn't about to fail. If she could endure seven years of her stepmother's constant, terrifying presence, she could handle a few days of being around Pyrrha's slightly less terrifying mother!

Even if what Pyrrha insisted wasn't true...wasn't true...Cinder could at least still do her best to avoid being hurt by acting her best - just in case.

Old habits died really, _really_ hard; and Cinder _really_ had to learn how to kill them all already!

* * *

"In our first year at Beacon, we did play a minor prank on a classmate - isn't that right, Cinder?"

"Huh?" Cinder glanced at Pyrrha, shaking her head. She had been sitting quiet on the couch for many minutes now, just listening to mother and daughter talk (about Beacon, though the specifics had eluded her).

Pyrrha patted her hand and grinned at her. "Remember the cake? Weiss Schnee?"

"Yes..." Cinder said quietly, a fond smile coming to her lips, subconscious.

"Why don't you tell my mother about it?"

Cinder looked to Hestia. "W-well, we...I...I'd beaten the Schnee girl in a fight earlier that day, and I wanted to...I wanted to have fun. So we...we bought a cake, and we took it to her at lunch. I used a bit of Dust, and my Semblance, to make it blow up in her face. And then Emerald really embarrassed Yang with _hers._ "

"Weiss and Yang...members of Team RWYJ?" Hestia spoke lightly. "If I'm remembering the Vytal broadcasts right on this..."

"That's right," Pyrrha nodded. "Cinder - that is to say, _we_ didn't get along with them very well at the start of our time there. But, over the years, that has changed. Hasn't it, Cinder?"

"My best friend is still a faunus, and she's still a racist," Cinder uttered. She cringed at the look Pyrrha was giving her; a discrete look, with eyes alone - head turned just so to hide it from her mother. "B-but, she's _much l_ _ess_ of one now than she was when we first met," she said hurriedly. "She's...really tolerable now."

"Weiss is actually making significant efforts to be better than she was," Pyrrha agreed.

Hestia pressed her lips together, shooting her daughter a look Cinder couldn't even hope to decipher. Then, she turned her gaze on Cinder, that frown turning to a small smile. "Cinder, I take it you're a bit of a fashionista?" she began, thoughtful - light and easy. "I still have some old outfits from my younger years that you might be interested in - but it's OK if that's too much."

Cinder glanced up at Hestia in disbelief at her offer. "To...wear?" she sought to clarify.

"If you wanted to try them on." Hestia nodded, smiling still.

Cinder glanced at Pyrrha; Pyrrha squeezed her hand, gave a small nod. "Okay - yes, ma'am, I would love to!"

"Please, you can drop all that ' _ma'am_ ' business." Hestia's smile grew, and she chuckled. "I want you to be comfortable with me: call me Hestia."

"Y-yes ma'am- m...H-Hestia."

Hestia rose from the sofa, beckoning her. "I'll show you to them, and you can pick out whatever you want."

"Yes, thank you, ma'am- Hestia!" Cinder hastily amended, ducking her head. She followed the woman through the house (paying a nervous glance back at Pyrrha, who just waved at her and smiled). Down the hall, and then she stood on the threshold of the room as Hestia went in. Cinder drew breath; she hunched her shoulders and shuffled in after Hestia, as fearlessly as she could manage.

Hestia strode over to a closet, throwing the door open and rummaging around inside it. She reemerged with an armful of garments, dumping them all on the floor. She disappeared again, scrounging in the depths of an old stack of boxes. She added more to the pile in the middle of the room (what Cinder spied as full gowns and dresses). "Well there you are," Hestia addressed Cinder, smiling at her. She gestured to the small mountain of clothing. "Pick out whatever looks good to you and just- _eek!_ "

Cinder froze with her dress in hand, held out from herself after having been pulled over her head; Hestia scurried out of the room, her face flustered, a hand over her eyes. Cinder looked to the pile, and dropped down to her knees before it all. She bundled up her dress and threw it away, reaching into the pile of clothes. Carefully, methodically, she began to sift through it all. She had had her eye on an orange cocktail dress - sleeveless variety, with a nice lace trim. She thought it would go nice with her currently worn lace lingerie (blue and orange did look great together).

She pulled the orange dress from the rest and stood, slipping it on. She smoothed it out, took her hair in hand and ran it down a shoulder. Her eye found a full length mirror - _perfect._ She strode over to it, putting herself before it. Cinder turned this way and that, striking various poses, her body relaxing into it all - a little smile grew on her face as she admired herself.

 _Not a bad look...not a bad dress...Why would anyone_ stop _wearing something like this?_

Cinder shrugged, yanking it off and dropping it at her feet. She turned away, returning to the pile with sauntering steps of her heels.

Within the depths of the gowns, she found one that was a dark green - it had a nice neck tie, a ruffled hem, and it was... _acceptably_ _short._ It didn't _quite_ reach her knees, and that was good enough. She would have preferred it to not even reach the half way point down her thighs...but at least it nicely showed off her more than enough of her stockings (though, it did hide the straps, annoyingly; she enjoyed giving Pyrrha glimpses further up, without even having to do much ridiculous poses or movements).

Cinder ran her hands along her legs, jutting a hip and hiking the hem up, examining herself in the mirror critically. She twisted at the hips and bent herself forward, just a little - oh yes, that was good enough. She could work with this; she _had something to work with here_ at all.

She straightened up, a full smirk coming to her lips as she put hand under chin.

_Let's see what else there is to work with._

* * *

"Oh no. I should have expected this out of you - the two things that get you fired up: fighting and fashion."

"You know you enjoy it," Cinder breathed in Pyrrha's ear, pressing to her flank in the hallway in her new dress (Hestia had informed her she could _keep it_! Along with any others she took a liking to - so Cinder had taken the whole pile, right up to Pyrrha's old room, and dumped it all onto her suitcase).

"I do," Pyrrha admitted, swift and quiet. "But: behave, please."

Cinder sighed, stepping away and waiving an airy hand. "If you're not in the mood...fine."

"The mood isn't the problem - I think you look _very_ attractive right now - it's the setting, Cinder. It's inappropriate."

"I'm never going to get to actually show off for anyone..."

"Not how you want to, no. But..." Pyrrha paused, furrowing her brows with deep thought. She swept Cinder up and down, then her expression cleared. A small smile, mischievous, formed. "Buuuut..."

"But what?" Cinder asked. "What did you think of?"

"U-um, well...it's _even more_ inappropriate of a subject to bring up right in the middle of my mother's hallway," Pyrrha whispered, leaning in close. "But, let's just say that we _might_ have a new kind of game we can enjoy together when we get home...something very, very fun for both of us, I imagine."

"What game?" Cinder pressed, excited. "I love playing games with you."

"And you'll most likely enjoy this one," Pyrrha whispered cryptically. "It's - um, well - ah...more _your style._ Just wait and see! Let it be a surprise."

"My style? What's my style, in this context? Are we talking illegal?" Cinder said hopefully.

Pyrrha's cheeks tinged pink - she threw a look down the hall, where the kitchen was filled with bustling noises of Hestia's lunch preparations - put her lips right to Cinder's ear. "The word you're looking for is... _naughty._ " She stepped away, turning on a powerful heel to present her back to Cinder.

"You can't do this to me," Cinder glared at that backside - then let her eyes go lower, drinking in the sight in tight jeans. "You're making it worse, you know!" she added, whining. "Can we just go home already?"

"We've barely been here half a day," Pyrrha responded evenly, with a glance over a shoulder. "And don't let my mother hear you say that! She might take it the wrong way - and no, I don't mean she'll hit us for it!" she added quickly, assuring. "But she would be very upset."

Cinder let her shoulders drop, bowing her head. "Of course." She in no way wanted to make Hestia _upset with her._

"Cinder, please remember that we have very different ideas of the word 'upset' when it comes to mothers. My mother's version of being upset is not the same as yours."

"Still don't believe it," Cinder muttered.

"But are you at least starting to? Even a little?"

"I haven't upset her yet," Cinder said flatly. "I'll find out when I do; it's just a matter of time. I always screw up eventually."

"Cinder - self confidence. You do _not_ always screw up. You're very successful."

"Yes, I do."

Pyrrha darted back for her and took her hand. "Let's go and see if lunch is ready - we are not arguing about this."

Cinder sighed. "Okay..."

"You like food," Pyrrha encouraged.

"Yes, but I can't enjoy it if your mother is going to be watching me..."

"Cinder, it's _normal_ for families to sit down and eat together," Pyrrha said, quiet and intense. Her eyes had that _pity_ in them again. No, not pity - Pyrrha always said it was _care and love._ "You're going to try it while we're here; you'll see it's nothing terrible. If we're going to be a family together soon, then you need to learn to join in on these sorts of things. I would like us to start visiting here several times a year, now that we've graduated Beacon - possibly even more often."

"Okay," Cinder repeated, rote. The idea of having to _come back here again_ , several times a year (or even more frequently!) was just plain _overwhelming._

Pyrrha squeezed her hand, pulling her into the kitchen.


End file.
